supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle
Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle ist die fünfzehnte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DIE HUNDE AUS DER HÖLLE - Ein Angriff auf einem Campingplatz bei dem ein Höllenhund zugeschlagen hat, bringt Sam und Dean auf den Plan, die den mysteriösen Umständen nachgehen. In der Zwischenzeit finden zwei von Crowleys Dämonen heraus, was er schon die ganze Zeit verbirgt. Castiel bekommt einen Hinweis auf Kelly Klines Verbleib und ist ihr auf der Spur. Handlung Im Sheridan County, Nebraska zeltet ein junges Paar in einem Waldstück. Während die Frau, Gwen Hernandez, am Lagerfeuer wartet, ist ihr Freund Marcus auf dem Rückweg vom Holzsammeln und übt dabei wie er ihr am Besten einen Antrag machen kann. Als er den Zeltplatz erreicht, wird er von einer Art unsichtbarem Hund angegriffen und getötet. Anschließend greift er auch Gwen an, doch sie kann nach einer Axt greifen und das Monster so stark verletzen, dass es sich zurückzieht und sie fliehen kann. Sam und Dean kehren von einer "Marathon"-Jagd nach verschiedenen Monstern zurück. Besonders Dean hat deutliche Spuren davongetragen und benötigt dringend eine Dusche, worauf ihn sein Bruder auch hinweisst. Sam erhält eine Nachricht von Mick, der bereits einen neuen Fall für sie hat. Sam erwähnt den Fall und als Dean sich wundert, wie sein Bruder es nur schafft einen Fall nach dem anderen aus dem Hut zu ziehen, gibt Sam vor, er habe eine App entwickelt, die algorithmisch die Nachrichten nach übernatürlichen Spuren absucht. Nachdem Dean wieder sauber ist, machen sich die Brüder auf den Weg. Castiel ist derweil in Coeur D’Alene, Idaho und ermittelt im Fall der Morde an zwei Engeln in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn zu Kelly Kline führt. Die Nachricht über den Mord an einer Kellnerin, den ihr Boss Aliens zuschreibt, erweckt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Castiel sucht Herb Nelson, den Restaurantchef, auf um sich mit ihm über den Tod seiner Angestellten zu unterhalten. Herb zeigt ihm eine Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera, auf der zu sehen ist wie die gelbäugige Dagon Kelly Kline rettet, die von zwei Engeln angegriffen wird. Für Herb sieht dies ganz nach einem Alienangriff aus. In der Zwischenzeit gehen die Winchesters dem Hundeangriff in Nebraska nach. Es stellt sich schnell heraus, dass es sich nur um einen Höllenhund handeln kann. Sie suchen Gwen auf und bevor sie an ihrer Tür klingeln, beratschlagen die Brüder darüber, wie sie ihr die Tat erklären sollen. Sam will ihr etwas erzählen, dass sie tröstet, während Dean für die Wahrheit ist, um eventuell herauszufinden welcher Dämon für den Deal, den einer der beiden Opfer offensichtlich eingegangen ist, verantwortlich ist. Während Sam und Dean mit Gwen reden, werden sie von dem Höllenhund beobachtet. Sie erzählen ihr, dass es ein Bärenangriff war, aber Gwen glaubt ihnen nicht und verweist sie des Hauses. Kaum, dass Dean und Sam das Haus wieder verlassen haben, greift der Höllenhund die junge Frau erneut an. Sam und Dean hören sie schreien und können sie noch einmal retten und das Monster durch Schüsse verschrecken, so dass es durchs Fenster springt und verschwindet. Durch diesen Vorfall sind die Winchesters nun doch gezwungen Gwen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass weder sie noch ihr Freund einen Deal mit einem Dämon gemacht hat. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Herb geht Castiel zu seinem Auto und trifft dort auf Kelvin, einen anderen Engel, der ihm davon berichtet, dass man im Himmel von Lucifers Baby wisse und man doch zusammenarbeiten solle. Die beiden gehen ins Diner wo Kelvin seinem Bruder davon erzählt, dass man sich im Himmel neu vereinigt hätte, um das Problem mit Lucifers Baby gemeinsam anzugehen. Kelvin versucht Castiel dazu zu überreden, ihn in den Himmel zu begleiten und an der Seite seiner Brüder zu kämpfen, da er so viel Erfahrung im "Außendienst" hat. Castiel glaubt nicht, dass man ihn im Himmel mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Kelvin erklärt, dass sie zum größeren Wohl einen Waffenstillstand schließen würden, er sich aber sicher sei, dass wenn sie dank Castiels Hilfe Kelly Kline und ihr Baby aufhalten würden, er Vergebung erfahren würde. Castiel bleibt skeptisch. Kelvin meint Joshua habe ihn geschickt, um Castiel nach Hause zu holen, denn Joshua habe einen Plan. In der Hölle versucht Crowley weiterhin seiner Rache an Lucifer zu fröhnen. Er erklärt ihm, dass der Erzengel sich diesmal nicht aus seiner Lage befreien kann, da ihm Crowley bereit einige Schritte voraus ist. Er wird jedoch von zwei seiner Dämonen, vor denen er Lucifer zu verstecken versucht, unterbrochen, da er sich um Höllenangelegenheiten kümmern müsse. Er schließt seinen Gefangenen wieder ein und begibt sich in den Thronsaal. Während ihm die Dämonen die Belange vortragen, ruft Dean ihn an, um herauszufinden weshalb ein Höllenhund Unschuldige angreift. Nach einigem Zögern willigt der Dämon ein, ihnen zu helfen und zappt sich zu Deans Überraschung direkt in Gwens Wohnzimmer. Dort erklärt Crowley ihnen, dass es sich bei dem Höllenhund um die entkommene Ramsey handelt. Sie ist die Mutter aller Höllenhunde und nur Lucifer selber treu ergeben. In der Hölle befreien die zwei Dämonen Lucifer nachdem er eingewilligt hat, ihre Forderungen zu erfüllen. Sie haben Ramsey freigelassen, um Crowley abzulenken. Aber anstatt sich an die Abmachung zu halten, tötet Lucifer die Dämonen. Ausgestattet mit Brillen, mit denen man den Höllenhund sehen kann, teilt sich die kleine Gruppe auf. Während Sam und Gwen mit dem Impala los fahren, um für Ramsey schwerer aufspürbar zu sein, suchen Dean und Crowley die Gegend um den Zeltplatz ab, in der Hoffnung Ramsey dort zu finden. Unterwegs reden sie darüber wie sie sich die Jahre über, durch ihre Bekanntschaft, verändert haben und wessen Einfluss dabei eine größere Rolle gespielt hat. Sie finden schließlich lediglich Ramseys verlassenen Bau. Sam und Gwen fahren durch die Nacht. Als Gwen Flashbacks von Marcus‘ Tod bekommt wir ihr schlecht. Sie bittet Sam anzuhalten, damit sie sich übergeben kann. Sam erfährt, dass sie sich schuldig fühlt am Tod ihres Freundes. Sie hätte sich eigentlich längst von ihm trennen sollen, weil sie keine Chance mehr für ihre Beziehung gesehen hat und wegen des Studiums wegziehen wollte. Sie habe ihn belogen, um es sich einfacher zu machen. Das gibt Sam zu denken. Als er wieder losfahren will, springt ihm plötzlich Ramsey aufs Auto. Sam schnappt sich das Dämonentöter-Messer und steigt aus, um den Kampf gegen den Höllenhund aufzunehmen. Gwen soll im Auto bleiben. Ramsey kann Sam schließlich niederringen. Dabei verliert Sam seine Brille und so ist Ramsey wieder unsichtbar für ihn. Gwen steigt aus dem Wagen und stößt den Höllenhund mit der Kühlbox vom Rücksitz des Impalas weg. Sam kommt wieder auf die Beine und es gelingt ihm Ramsey zu orten, ohne sie sehen zu können. Anschließend kann er den Höllenhund erledigen. Kurz darauf treffen die vier wieder zusammen. Während Dean sich sein ramponiertes Baby ansieht, bedankt sich Gwen bei den drei Männern für die Hilfe. Auch Sam bedankt sich bei dem Dämon, der daraufhin einfach verschwindet. In der Hölle wird Crowley bereits von Lucifer erwartet, der es sich auf seinem Thron bequem gemacht hat. Der Erzengel ist siegessicher. Auf Grund des Überraschungsmoments kann er Crowley zu Boden schlagen, doch als er ihm den Rest geben will, konfrontiert der Dämon ihn damit, dass er keine Macht über ihn hat. Er ist ihm zehn Schritte voraus, denn er hat die Zauber, die Lucifer in seinem Käfig hielten auf seine jetztige Hülle übertragen, so dass er diese nicht verlassen kann und Crowley die volle Kontrolle über ihn hat. Während nun Crowley Lucifer Schmerzen zufügt, erzählt er ihm, dass er noch große Pläne mit ihm habe. Als die Brüder wieder im Bunker sind, erhalten sie einen Anruf von Castiel, der ihnen mitteilt, dass er Kelly Kline auf der Spur ist und sie bei Dagon ist. Allerdings habe er ihre Spur in Idaho verloren. Castiel und Kelvin sind am Spielplatz, der als Portal zum Himmel dient. Kelvin öffnet das Portal und die Engel kehren in den Himmel zurück, ohne das Castiel Dean und Sam von seinem Vorhaben erzählt hat. Als Sam wieder von Mick kontaktiert wird, entscheidet er sich Dean die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er gesteht ihm, dass er seit dem Fall mit dem Alpha Vampir für die britischen "Men of Letters" gearbeitet hat. Er entschuldigt sich dafür bei Dean, setzt sich aber dennoch für die Pläne der Briten ein. Dean ist zwar ein wenig sauer, aber willigt schließlich ein, eine Zusammenarbeit mit Mick zu versuchen, auch wenn er ihm nicht vertraut. Die beiden beschließen jedoch die Zusammenarbeit zu beenden, sollten sie merken, dass etwas nicht korrekt abläuft. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Luzifer *Crowley *Kelvin *Ramsey *Gwen Hernandez Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämon *Höllenhunde Musik *'Ballad of a Truck Driver's Wife' von Lorene Mercer Trivia *Dean erwähnt, dass der am Anfang gezeigte Baseballschläger, der mit Stacheldraht umwickelt ist, seinem Vater John (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) gefallen hätte. Dessen Schauspieler hatte in The Walking Dead die Rolle von Negan, der einen solchen Schläger als Waffe nutzte und ihn liebevoll "Lucille" nannte. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo1 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo2 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo3 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo4 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo5 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo6 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo7 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo8 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo9 500.jpg Tumblr om9ja90u9z1rejdwzo10 500.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig